chase and Liam Davenport
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Leo and Tasha move in with Donald but their is a brother Liam and their is romance in the air when Leo and his one year older brother Liam.


My new stepdad is carrying my mom threw the door me and my brother are disgusted by the sight of them.

I said "Leo I think I'm gonna be sick"

The younger brother said "Get in line"

My mom said "Ok yeah I know" then my new dad said "Ok so how about we get you guys unpacked you can see your new rooms"

He then looked at us saying "You know the room with all the video games and king sized bed"

Leo said "yeah" with excitement

Big D then said "well thats my room yours is two doors down"

We then signed and as we were leaving we were looking for I new rooms when Leo was complaining as he was about leaning on one wall and I was leaning on another he said

"This place is huge we are going to need a GPS to find a bathroom" he leaned on the wall and the wall I was leaning on opened and I fell back and said

"Alright Leo what did you do"

As he was entering the small room the door closed and it went down really fast and we both screamed the it stopped we entered another room that had Davenport's logo on it. We hided behind some bins when two guys came out the tall one said "Give me back my e-pod" the shorter one said "I don't have it" than a girl walks in with an "e-pod in her hand" the tall one shot lairs through his eyes t the girl who had the e-pod and the girl dropped the e-pod and ran really fast to push the tall boy he knocked the bins over they saw us they yelled than we yelled then we all yelled at the same time then Leo yelped like a girl and he ran away I said "Leo we have talked about this stop screaming like a girl"

The boy that was accused about having e-pod looked at me as the other two chased after Leo I then broke the eye contact to help my little brother he then said

"I don't usually play this card but , MOM!"

our mom and new father came in and explained that these were bio created superhumans named Adam, Bree, and Chase.

While they were talking I notice Chase how he was so hot I could not figure out what was about him that was so hot when he turned to look at me I turned away.

* * *

We snuck adam,Bree, and Chase to high school and got caught Big D tried to send them off but we got him to change his mind. Then for the next week I helped Chase control his commando mode who has not really paid attention to me then when we brought him to school he sort of lost control but then gained control of the it that night we were alone in the lab we shared an interest in science but Eddie the artificial friend of Big D was bugging us Chase's commando app kicked in and his alter ego spike glared at me he said

"You"I replied

"Me"

The sarcastic Eddie said "Yeah kill him, rip his throat out and makes it into jewelry"

I glared at him but quickly but turned my head back to spike as I was backing up and he got closer and closer and I reached the wall I turned my head away and closed my eyes thinking this is it but then he pointed at Eddy's screen and pushed me out the way. Eddie cried for I tried to get spike to stop but Spiked grinned at me saying "Don't worry baby daddy is just working now let me kick his ass then I'll kiss yours I sat dow in shock from what just happened what he just said he ripped out the wires of eddy and walked toward me and restrained my hands and kissed me then his app dis engaged and he said " Liam I'm sorry" I ran out embarrassed and went straight for my room and did not come out for the next two days I have tried to avoid chase I stay out of the Lab, I don;t give Chase any eye contact at the table at dinner I get up early to go to school and at school I sit in the opposite sides of every room one day he come in my room and he says

"oh my gosh Liam I'm so sorry" he untied me and I ran to the elevator and for the next week me and chase have not talked until he got into my room he said

"Liam I am sorry for that I did I could not be in control"

I replied and said "Why does Spike Like me"

he then said "I don't know"

"Chase do you like me"

he then sighed and said "Yes ok yes I do like you ok ever since I met you in the lab we clicked I was afraid you would not feel the same way I think I was right"

As he was attempting to leave I cupped the older persons face and I kissed him and said "Your wrong I do like you, I think I love you" he then wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me and we fell on top of my bed and he said "I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect and Love you forever" I then made out with him and he spent the night in my room it was a weekend so we did not do much He woke up first with my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around his body an he kissed me and I woke up and smiled knowing I was with the best guy in the world. We went downstairs and just washed tv when everyone came we acted normal known if the rest of the family knew Adam the guy who would hurt him for stealing his e-pod would find new ways to tease him and probably me and my mother might not approve and the vein in her head would pop out.

So we showed our affection in secret at school we would go behind the gym to make out and we would go in the boys bathroom when nobody was around at home after training he would sneak up from the lab to my room.

* * *

1 year later

I woke up strapped to a table in a dark room that had lots of high tech similar to the tech in the lab back home, coming out of the darkness was a man with hair similar to Chase's and the boy that Leo said was evil I said

"Marcus, why are you standing over their in the darkness like a phantom? and who is this guy is he your dad?"

"you ask to many questions but I will explain it because your not gonna be able to tell anyone after, my name is Douglas Davenport the younger brother of Donald Davenport and the father of Adam, Bree and your boyfriend chase, you may think it's a lie but I'm their biological father my whimsy brother Donnie was afraid that they would destroy the earth and become monsters so he kept me as far away from them a physically possible so I faked my death and created another super human meet Adam, Bree , and Chase's brother Marcus he has Chase intellect, Bree's speed, and Adams strength. Now i'm gonna make a come back but first I am going to give you a gift yeah thats the kind of guy I am your gonna be my next greatest achievement". said the Dogulas

"What do you mean?" I said

"I am going to give Bionics and your gonna be able to do something Adam Bree and Chase can do you are gonna be able to fly at a super fast speed you will have Adams super strength, of course you will be faster then Bree and with Chase you will have his super senses and electro kineses but to make sure you be a good boy i'm gonna try my new program it's called the Triton app when I am going to be in total control of you"said Douglas

"You won't get away with this" I said as Marcus knocked me out

* * *

72 hours later

Big D was kidnapped and then so were Adam, Bree, and Chase

Douglas was saying "Well Donnie do you think this can get any worse because your right"

"What are you talking about?" said Big D

" I heard you have a missing kid well I can help you if you just look into the darkness behind you"the light turns on with my eyes closed seeming to dead

Chase went ballistic Adam had to calm him down and Big D screamed "What did you do?"

"I did not do anything to him accept make him better actually he's the best thing in the room" said Douglas

I opened my eyes but I was not in control my eyes were light glowing green and I was glaring at my family they all looked in shock and Chase said

"What did you do to him"

"He is the greatest Bionic super human out of all three of you he faster then Bree, stronger than Adam, and smarter than Chase" Adam then said "Aw man now I got to pick on someone who can kick my butt"

Chase then said "Liam snap out of it this is not you please I love you" Donald then said "I'm sorry chase but he is under the full control of Douglas" Leo then came up on the screen Marcus then said "Let me take care of him" Douglas then said "Sure go ahead" Marcus then went to the door and he shot at Leo and I snapped out of my trance remembering who I was then I pretended to be under the control.

"ok now that we have that out of the way it is time that we activate the triton app on you guys" he then got the remote and pointed it at them then I quickly slapped it out of his hand and destroyed it then he said"How is this possible I activated the triton app" said Douglas I then said

"You are gonna pay for what you did to my little brother" I said as I was freeing the rest of my family then Chase gave me a hug then we got into fighting position as Marcus entered the room he said looking at Adam, Bree, and Chase "You can't beat me Im'm more powerful than all three of you" then I flew up to him super fast and punched him he flew back leaving a whole in the cement wall than I said "You forgot your daddy gave me Bionics he made me more powerful than you can ever be" He the shot lasers at me I was knocked down to the floor Adam then tried to punch him but he was not strong enough then as Chase was trying to help me up Marcus super speeded to Bree pushing her onto the floor. Douglas and Big D were fighting like children I then used my electro kineses that was strong enough to push Marcus back leaving him flying towards the wall. Then Chase said "I so want to kiss you right now." Then I said "why don't you" then we kissed with my arms around his neck than Marcus let out a wave leaving us all lying on the floor. Then the Davenport ecto skeleton came in from the roof and shot a laser at Marcus then Leo's voice came out "How do you like me now" then Marcus knocked down Leo and Adam said with a glaring face and voice "Get away from him" he then shot a wave at Marcus and we then escaped while the whole Lair was coming down sadly Douglas got away but Marcus is done for. We then shared a group hug celebrating our victory the Bree stated " wow you have Bionics"than I looked at big D and asked "Does this mean I can go on missions" he said "Well your gonna have at least one month training and I have to make you a suit but yes you can go" we then cheered and then he sighed with nervous look saying "Wow your mom is gonna kill me".

 **My next chapter is coming out real soon but expect some very dirty stuff _Chiam_ forever.**


End file.
